Rae Rivers
Rae Rivers(full name 나래 Narae Rivers) is one of the five main characters of Charge Up! Precure. Her alter ego is Cure Circuit. She's the oldest member of the Charge Up team and an idol in her day to day life. Bio Appearance Civilian Rae has wavy blonde hair with a straight, choppy fringe.Her original hair colour is brown but she dyes it blond for her job. She's got a more mature air about her and her blue eyes are slightly more narrow. She is very tall and striking. Rae likes to keep up with the newest fashions because she can afford it. A personal favourite (regardless of whether its in fashion or not) are coats with fuzzy hoods. Cure Cure Circuit has blond hair also, though it is a brighter colour than Rae's and tied up in a ponytail. She has green eyes. She wears a light yellow dress with a flowy skirt and a shimmery white plate-like armor over it. The winged cat face on her chest has closed eyes. She wears knee-high boots with no socks, and gloves up to her elbows. Personality First and foremost Rae is very kind. She watches out for others, sometimes to the point she forgets about herself. She also has a tendency to prepare for something to a crazy extent, as shown in the Charge Up! Movie. Rae is very confident in her abilities as an entertainer and as a Precure. She’s been wanting to become both since her childhood, and achieving both has convinced her she can do anything she can set her mind to. Because of her self confidence (and slightly because of her age) she finds it hard to accept initially that she is not the Precure team’s leader, though she recognises Nana‘s abilities as a leader quick enough. Rae has a tendency to fuss over people she cares about. It’s gotten so bad that one of her best friends, Seo-yeon, has made up a term for Rae’s behaviour that she calls out whenever she wants Rae to stop. Etymology Narae Rivers: '''Narae is a Korean name, spelled 나래 in hangul. It means 'Wings'. Rivers is an English name and refers to a body of water that...Rivers. It refers to rivers. '''Cure Circuit: '''An assemblage of electronic components. Can also refer to a complete path of an electric current. Cure Circuit is coincidentally also the last Cure to join the Charge Up team (and thus completes it). Relationships '''Gogo Barteau / Cure Static Gogo has a strong dislike of Rae when they first meet, because she has her pegged as snobby and bossy. This dislike is one-sided, and Rae tries to change how Gogo feels about her every chance she gets. In chapter 15 they spend time together making dinner and finally manage to put Gogo's prejudices to rest. Rae now helps Gogo whenever she gets too boisterous, and Gogo helps Rae when she gets too controlling/coddly, something her best friend Seo-yeon used to do for her before she got trapped inside of Clairewood. Gogo reminds her of Seo-yeon, which is why Rae is immediately interested in Gogo as a person and is slightly hurt when Gogo makes it clear she doesn't like her. Cure Static and Circuit are the most determined to take down Hera and Ellie out of the four Cures. They also both start off fighting on their own. They look out for each other once they form a team, but are usually fighting at different places as Static fights in close range and Circuit at a distance. Nana Mori / Cure Spark Rae initially treats all three other Cures as children as she has at least three years on them, but by observing Nana she learns she is wrong to judge. She considers Nana a very responsible person and admires that about her. When she is in doubt about something she wants to discuss with the team, she'll go to Nana first. As Cure Circuit she initially has trouble accepting her junior as the team leader until Spark proves how capable she is, and how the other team members trust her. She learns to put her judgement aside and respects Spark as a leader, though she will occassionally offer advice to her. Saiko Himura / Cure Volt ''' Saiko is a huge fan of Sorella and Rae specifically but does a pretty good job of hiding her fangirlishness from Rae. On the occassion she does accidentally show it Rae doesn't mind, if anything she finds it endearing as Saiko is normally such a reserved person. Cure Circuit and Cure Volt work together quite often during fights as they both fight from a distance. '''Bit Rae enjoys Bit's company and has subjected him to a barrage of questions about Pretty Cure several times. After Nana, Bit spends most of his time with Rae. Mimi and Raina Mimi and Raina are the other two members of Sorella, who fulfill the roles of little sister and middle sister respectively. Rae does not have a hard time acting like their older sister, despite being younger than them, as the two of them squabble a lot. Mimi is grumpy a lot of the time and this gets on Raina's nerves as she is usually very cheery. Raina will occassionally visit Rae in their free time whereas Mimi prefers to stay in her hotel room. Rae understands Mimi a little better than other people do, and has patience with her sometimes difficult behaviour, something Mimi secretly appreciates. Both of them like the Pretty Cure, though Mimi pretends she doesn't. Se-jin Se-jin is Rae's boyfriend. Rae got an apartment in Clairewood specifically because Sorella's management wouldn't allow Se-jin in her room and wouldn't accomodate him despite him being Sorella's photographer. He's very goofy and likes to poke fun of Rae when she's being overly serious. Seo-yeon Rae's best friend, who is not in Clairewood. They were scouted together at an underground dance festival for Pink Diamond. Seo-yeon is very rebellious while Rae is very sweet. Rae misses her dearly. Cure Circuit ~"The hero who fights for the good-hearted, Cure Circuit!"~ Cure Circuit (キュアサーキット) is Rae's Pretty Cure alter ego. She transforms using the Cure Bracelet in combination with her phone, and by saying "Precure, Recharge! Activate!" Attacks Precure, Charge Up! Override! Used by all Cures to purify an enemy once its been weakened down enough. A coloured light will engulf the enemy and override their systems, ridding them of the virus Ellie (or Hera) has infected them with and turning them back to their old form. The attack needs to be charged before it can be executed, thus there is often a pause between the "charge up" and "override" parts of the phrase. '''Precure, solid state! Initiate overdrive! Execute! '''The Cure's ultimate attack. Requires all of them to be in their Ultimate form. It is only performed once in the entire series. Weapons '''Cure Gauntlet: '''Circuit can use the gauntlet to purify enemies once they have sustained enough damage to be purified. Doing so will turn them back into their original (undamaged) form. '''Circuit Staff: '''A staff with the ability to disrupt Glitches and temporarily stop them in their tracks. It requires Circuit to hit the ground with the butt of the staff, which will release sound waves that mess with Glitches' circuitry. History Before becoming Cure Circuit Rae is very kind, which has made her a popular member of Pink Diamond and subsequently landed her the role of ‘oldest sister’ in Sorella, despite being younger than the other members. Rae was in Clairewood for a couple of concerts when the barrier went up. Her only contacts are her manager, the other two members of Sorella and her boyfriend. It’s been a lifelong dream for Rae to become an idol (after giving up becoming a Precure when she was little), and she’s very happy to have achieved this goal, though it can be a pain to work with Mimi and Raina, as they do not get along. Rae misses the rest of Pink Diamond, the group Sorella is a sub-unit of. When Bit asked her to become a Pretty Cure she instantly accepted, having now realised both of her life dreams. A solitary Cure Out of all the Cures she is the most focused on getting the barrier down instead of fighting Glitches. Because she is not in school, she’s barely had any encounters with Ellie and is more interested in trying to get to Hera. As Rae is not from Clairewood, she speaks with an accent. This helped Saiko and the others identify her as Cure Circuit, and made the rest of Clairewood suspicious of the entirety of Sorella, though nobody could pinpoint which girl was the mysterious Cure Circuit. Rae was the least suspected out of all three of them. She is the youngest member of Sorella, but the oldest Pretty Cure. This has made it difficult at times for her to know how to act, as she has to put on an act for her part in Sorella and try to keep her identity hidden as Cure Circuit. Acting as a responsible and patient eldest child wasn’t difficult as it’s quite close to Rae’s own personality, but that simultaneously made it hard to snap out of. This has caused some small spats when she joined the Cure team, as she has a tendency to try and tell others what to do and act like she’s superior. Ribbon Pretty Cure As a child Rae was a huge fan of Ribbon Pretty Cure, a team of Cures that was active when she was little. She instantly recognises Mia when she comes eye to eye with her despite Mia being fifteen years older than when she was a Cure. Together they figure out how to unlock Cure Circuits Ultimate form. Trivia * Cure Circuit's design has been changed the most after initial debut by far. The latest change was to her hairstyle, which was originally part bun/braid/ponytail, to a simple ponytail in early 2017. * The author tends to get Cure Static and Cure Circuit's names mixed up. If you read either Static or Circuit acting very out of character in one chapter, this might be why. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters Category:Charge Up! Precure